Useless
by Pandoragirl
Summary: Oz, after being attacked by a Chain without Gilbert around, thinks he's useless. With all the chains around, how can he sit and do nothing? Rated T for OzxGil Boy love-ness later on and language. This is my first Fan-fic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ha. This is my first fanfic, so please review!**

**Note: I do not own "Pandora Hearts" in anyway, If I did, it would not be posting it on "Fanfiction."**

**Here it goes–**

Chapter 1: Rated-Pg-13

Everyone had settled down after all the comotion of the day to the tea room. A chain had erupted from the ground in the inner city on Oz, shopping trip, where he and Alice basically had to run for their lives... until they found gil.

Oz took a long sip from his tea, he was exausted from all the running. Alice crossed her legs and shot daggers at the clown as he laughed at the summary of that days events. The mere imagination of Alice actually running away from an enemy amused him insanely.

"Shut up you useless clown. I bet you planned that entire thing." Alice yelled at the still chuckling Break. She slammed her cup down when his giggling did not cease. Oz grabbed on to her arm in a mostly futile attempt to stop her possibly violent actions.

"H-hey, wait alice! It was just coincedence.! Break would never-." Oz was cut off by Break's ceasing laughter.

"I may have had a thing or two to do with it." The clown stated, with not a hint of remorse about it. "But the chain is gone and everyone came out alive! Happy ending!" His creepy doll seemed to find that utterly helarious.

The piercing words didn't come from alice that time, as a dainty dessert flew across the table and hit a certain clown on the forehead. Quite out of normal character, Gil Yelled.

"They WOULDN'T have come back alive if they hadn't run into me." The clown only gave a creepers smile.

"That was planned as well. Why do you think I kept you back and 'accedentally' had another chore that I had 'forgotten' to tell Oz and Alice?" The clown grabbed a slice of cake of the table and started to fork at it.

"Che, you son of a-." Gil was cut off by Sharon.

"Now now, lets all get along," the deceptively innocent girl cooed from her plush chair. "We don't want to break any dishes."

Alice chuckled. "The only thing I want to break is his face." With that, Oz tightened his futile grip. Alice got his point and sat down.

The tea continued into the evening. When everyone had finished, they wandered into their own favorite places. Alice, plopped on an armchair to curse and pout about, all the while shooting more eye daggers at the clown. Oz, being Oz, went out on the balcony to think. Gil, being the dedicated person he is, followed him shortly after. They both stared out past the small forest, and into the evenings orange sun.

All of a sudden, Oz spoke. "Ah, Jeez." Gil looked at him questioningly, not saying anything.

"That was a real mess. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up." Oz's gaze seemed to travel farther.

" I would have been there if that useless clown had woken me up. Honestly, why would he send you without me?" Gil question, looking all the more troubled.

Oz laughed "Actually, we tried. But you're a really heavy sleeper. You even slept through Alice's... methods." Gil could tell that Oz was suppressing a laugh. All of a sudden he came back to the memory of stinging on both sides of his face when he woke up. The stings were paired with the reddish shapes of a small, gloved hand. Gil held the side of his face. Oz let his laugh out.

They stayed silent for a while.

"But seriously, I'm usless." Oz's gaze fell to the balcony's banister. Gil spoke up.

"Your not useless!" he exclaimed. Oz turned and looked Gil straight in the eyes, smiling, but very glumly.

"If you didn't rescue me and Alice, can you honestly say that I would be alive right now?"

Gilbert didn't get a chance to answer as an Alice with chicken in her hand an mouth walked out. "Dinner." she said with a mouth full of meat.

Everyone gathered at the dining table. On the menu was a large chicken (missing a leg), ham, potatoes, and other side dishes. Alice dug right in, followed by Break, Sharon, and Gilbert. Oz only seemed to be playing with his food. After a concerned look from Gil, he ate a few bites, but with no interest.

After most everyone finished their serving, and Alice had finished her second, they sat at the table and chatted.

"My! That was spectacular! The servants will get a bit of extra pay for that delectable meal," Break mused. No one disagreed. It was quite delicious.

The doll, Emily, chuckled and spoke. "But poor Ozzy-kun barely ate a bite!"

Everyone looked at Oz's plate. It was half full and Oz didn't seem to be interested in eating any more. He was looking in another direction, and didn't seem to notice the staring at him until he turned to face the table.

"Ah!" he blushed and shouted in suprise. He smiled to cover it up. " Don't mind me. I had quite a few desserts earlier. Actually I feel pretty tired." Oz made his way out the room and closed the door.

When he was on the other side of the door, Oz turned around and leaned against it. He shaked his head to try to get rid of his thoughts. His thoughts about his weakness of earlier today. His helplessness._**What if Gil hadn't come?**_ He kept thinking to himself. _**What would I have done? **_It wasn't necisarily the thought of what he 'would' do as much as what he 'couldn't' do.

He couldn't have stopped the chain. He couldn't have saved Alice.

He couldn't have lived.

He somberly headed up to his room.

Every eye at the table was on Gil.

"What?" he asked.

Sharon spoke "There is apparently something troubling him. And you know him better than any of us."

"Yes Gil, what did you say on the balcony to make him like this?" Break joked. With a hit upside the head with a paper fan that Sharon seemed to make out of thin air, Break was (temporarily) silenced.

"Why don't you go check on him?" Sharon asked. Even though Gil was probably the most worried out of any of them, he didn't even know what he would say.

"Why doesn't Alice-?" with that a de-meated chicken bone was spat.

"Che, like I bother to deal with the woes of my manservant. You do it."

Gilbert sighed and headed out.

Oz stood by the door of his room. In side were the four walls he entered every night, allthough, tonight, exaustion was no longer calling him. He turned around and headed down the long flight of stairs into the entry hall. He hoped he could get a peaceful walk in the building's courtyard to clear his mind.

As he walked, he often paused at the sight of a small animal, a squirrel and such, and watched it contribute to its own little world. It would grab fruits from Sharons little garden, which he was warned to protect from little animals by shoo-ing, or forever pay the price. However, whatever the price was didn't seem half as significant to Oz as watching something be useful.

Useful, unlike himself.

He was halfway through the garden before he realized he had been wandering. Wandering a little later than he meant too. He noticed the sun was now comepletely gone and now he was staring at the moon and stars above his head.

The moon, it seemed to do nothing and neither did the stars, but they did do so much, illuminating a dark black sky and dazzeled us with their magnificence. Oz layed down in a vine covered bench and stared at the sky, blocking out all the animal noises around him and focusing on the moon.

He sat up at one point, hearing the shifting of bushes some distance away, but assumed it must have been a large squirrel or something.

AN: sorry to focus this mostly on Oz depression. More action and OzxGil coming in chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note (again): I don't Own pandora Hearts.**

**AN: Okay! Lets see where chapter 2 will take us. (Again, I'm new at this.)**

...

Gilbert walked slowly up the stairs towards Oz's room, thinking about what he should say, since he had no real unerstanding of what was wrong... He ground his teeth, a habit he thought he broke a while ago. When he reached Oz's room, he just stood there unsurely...

After a minute, Gil said something.

"Oz, are you there?" Well it was more of a question, but it was better than the silence.

There was no answer.

"Oz, everyone told me to come check on you since your acting strange..."

No answer again.

"Oz?" Gil opened the door a crack, when there was still no answer, ne turned the lights on and stepped inside.

Oz wasn't in there.

Gilbert searched the large room for the boy when he heard a scream from the dining room. Gil clicked his gun and dashed down the stairs.

"LADY SHARON?" lady Sharon was on the far side of the room while break was at the window. Alice still sat in her chair.

"There's another chain outside!" Gilbert looked out of the large windows. Outside in the courtyards garden was a large chain, making its way into the clearing.

Gilbert grabbed an extra case of bullets from his hiding place and started to head off.

"Alice, come!"

She just stared. "What am I without my manservant? Nothing but a defenseless little girl, where is that boy, didn't he come with you?"

Gil looked down. "No, he's missing." Everyone gaped at Gil, excluding break who only coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I believe I've found the missing boy." Break pointed out the window.

_Shit. _Gilbert thought to himself.

He reached the window, and sure enough, Oz was out there defending himself with a metal pole.

"SHIT!" Gilbert exclaimed, perfectly audible. He stepped back to the wall on the other side of the room.

"Gilbert-... your not going to... these windows don't open!"

"-and there expensive!" Break chimed in. But at the moment, Gil didn't care. All that mattered was getting to his master.

"Alice, follow me." She stood up.

"As you say, seaweed head." Gilbert dashed towards the window at full speed, braced himself with his arms covering his face, and jumped out a 6th story window of the building. On his way down, Gil focused and shot a bullet right into the monsters sweet spot. After shooting, he dragged onto the vines on the side of the building to slow his decent. Alice, however, jumped right down.

...

Oz woke to the earthshaking thump. He sat up right and looked around. At eye level, nothing was amiss, but above him...

The moon was blocked.

Oz was nearly frozen with fear before instincts caused him to run. With every twenty steps he took, the Chain only needed to take one. It was going to fast. Oz grabbed a sharp gardening hoe while running, and swung it at the foot that almost crushed him. The creature barely seemed to react, but it only got angrier. Oz tried to keep this up.

He needed to keep it up until he could lead it back to the building.

He needed to keep it up until Gil noticed it.

The creatures big black toe kicked Oz in the stomach and sent him flying a full thirty feet. Breaking something, Oz struggled to get up, and continued to try to lead the monster. With every moment he was getting closer and closer, and then he was there. He kept slashing and hacking at the monster, but the tool was becoming to heavy for his arms. He was about to give up when...

when he heard glass shatter and a gunshot rang.

...

The shot Gilbert Dealt definately should have destroyed the monster. The monster should have been half way back to the Abyss.

But it wasn't. It was still standing there. Still standing and attacking his frightened master. He motioned Alice to follow him, and as he shot repeatedly at the monster, they rushed towards Oz.

Gilbert shot a shot where Oz was aiming. He grabbed Oz and ducked out of its footpath into a bush. Alice ran to Oz abandoned weapon, and began working it like a scythe.

"Oz, Oz, are you okay?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"Yes." shifting out of his friends arms, since Gil was crushing his probably broken rib. But Gil still held on.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Questions can be asked later, but for now, Alice needs to fight."

Gilbert snapped back from worried to serious. He placed his hand on Oz head and there was a glow. Seconds later, laughter came from the sight of the fight.

"Repulsive Chain! Kuh, Kuh, Kuh... Get out of my face."

Slashing and hashing was heard, but strangely, there was no disappearing of the chain. Gilbert set Oz down in the well hidden area behind the bush.

"Stay here." Gilbert asked, more of ordered, Oz. Gilbert ran off into the battle. Oz felt awful that there was nothing he could do, but it seemed like an easy chain, so he thought they would be able to take care of it. Its not like he could do much anyways with a large and now red bruise on his side covering an aching rib..

Although something was wrong. Gil usually brings them down with one bullet, but he had shot 5 or so already and they were still fighting it.

Something was wrong.

Oz peeked around the bush, the one monster had seperated itself, making two large shadow black monsters. One Alice was fighting, with no apparent avail, and one Gil was fighting, not getting anywhere either. The monsters seemed to be hardening and liquidizing with every punch they threw ant every attack they blocked. It was like they weren't even solid... But they delt out damage like a solid monster. His friends were getting tossed around and losing the fight miserably.

And he could do nothing.

Suddenly he felt a large tremor coming from the monsters. Following that was the screetch of a gun sliding across concrete. Oz whipped around the bush, causing pain to his side but he didn't care. Gilbert was down and de-armed. A gigantic monster was about to kill his best friend.

Without caring about noticing or caring about his side, he jumped up and ran for Gil's gun. The monster seemed to take notice of another prey appearing, it left Gil and headed towards Oz. The monster was really close, lifting its shadowy arm up in attack.. Without thinking or aiming, Oz shot Gil's gun-

And missed.

...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! More will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thankyou for reading it for 3 chapters!**

**Remember to review please! (Its really helpful!)**

**Note for this chapter: The story is taking place sometime close to the time Oz came out of the Abyss.**

**...**

**Chapter 3**

Oz had shot.

And he missed.

Oz had fallen from the gun's recoil. The shadowy monster was soon on top of him.

It pressed its large hands down on the small boy, crushing him. Gilbert's gun had slipped out of his hand and was only an inch out of reach.

_C'mon dammit! Only a little more!_ Oz thought as he stretched to reach the gun. Then suddenly monster pushed down harder. Oz coughed blood, he couldn't breathe anymore. The monster was going to kill him. But he couldn't die, not yet...

He WOULDN'T die.

Oz did something that suprised him and the monster.

He bit it.

The monster had felt it and flung Oz a few feet off of its hand. Quickly, Oz jumped to the Gun and shot another unaimed bullet. He must have hit the monster in a solid part because it disintergrated before his eyes. He stood and regained himself a bit before shooting at the other Monster, who was suprised because it thought his partner took out the gunner. The monster also disinigrated.

Alice stopped her scythe in mid swing, almost decapitating the boy behind her target.

He'd save them both. He wasn't comepletely useless.

Oz fell down to take a breath. Alice, still in B-rabbit form, ran to his side.

Oz smiled. "Alice-."

He was cut off by a sharp pain in his heart. It was his clock. His actions didn't go without a price. Both him and Alice in B-rabbit form exerting themselves so much had used far too much energy. His chest burnt like mad. He held it, gasping for air. Gilbert, now okay, shouted.

"ALICE! CHANGE BACK!" he yelled, still 20 feet away. The chain changed back into her humanlike form. With that, his heart gave one final throb, and Oz blacked out.

Oz was one step closer to the unforgiving hands of the abyss.

Gil rushed to Oz side. Alice was already there, but only sitting, until she looked up at Gil with wide exhausted human eyes. Gil Kneeled down to the boy, who was shaking with pain in his unconscious state. There was blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. Gil lifted the limp boy up in his arms, and was followed by Alice back into the mansion. Neither of them spoke, half because of exhaustion and half because of worry. Even if neither of them showed it, they were both extremely worried about the boy.

The clown and Sharon were both still in the dining room. Gil stepped in for a moment telling them of the situation. Sharon looked genuinely worried, she offered to help with bandages but Gilbert said he would taken care of it. Break wasn't smiling, which could have been taken as some sort of worry.

Gilbert holding Oz and Alice headed up to Oz's room. Alice turned the light on as Gil set Oz on the bed. Gilbert told Alice to stay and watch Oz for a second. Gilbert headed up to his room to grab a medical kit. _Hopefully, I won't need half this stuff._ He thought, looking through the kit at the intensive care matirials.

He ran back down the stairs to Oz's room. The chain standing obediently (for a change) where she was told to. On his entrance she started towards the door. At the exit she spoke. " I'm no good at that stuff. You turn to watch him seaweed head." He couldn't help but notice a ring of worry in the slight shakiness of the Chain's voice.

Why was she so human?

Gilbert shook the thought out of his head, focusing on the task at hand. He stepped over to the bed, where Oz had finally stopped shaking, seeming to be asleep. Being as gentle as possible so as not to wake the boy, he wiped the blood from his face. Throwing away the cotton balls, as it discusted him at how much blood their was. He put a bandage on the scar on Oz's face. He noticed his breath become irregular and stopped, but soon Oz's breath went back to its regular pace.

Gilbert let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He proceeded to the bloody wound under his shirt.

Gilbert unbuttoned Oz's shirt to get to the wounds. He was disgusted at the blood on his shoulder. It had only been a week or so since Oz came from the Abyss, even less time since he figured out raven was Gil, and his wound was only just beginning to heal. Unfortunately, it had opened again.

Gilbert unwrapped the bandages across Oz's shoulder and chest. Under it was a bloody reopened wound. Right under it on the left side of the boys chest...

was the mark of an illegal contract. It seemed like a tattoo or a burn on Oz's body, but it was more permanent than either of them. The worst part was something he noticed a second later. The clock shaped mark on Oz chest-

it had moved an hour.

Gilbert nearly dropped the medical box. He was mad at himself. He should have fought the chains by himself. He should have been more careful about it. And because of that his friend's mark was only 10 more hours away from his sinking into the abyss. But most of all, he was mad at Alice. She was responsible for all of this. If it wasn't for her, Oz wouldn't have gotten out of the abyss, he admitted. But it was partly her fault he was in there in the first place, wasn't it? He couldn't think straight. All his mind was on now was that his he'd lost his friend once, and was even closer to losing him again.

Gil finished bandaging Oz's wounds and sat in the chair by his bed. He ran his fingers through the boy's golden blonde hair. He didn't look a day older than the last time he saw him 10 years ago. Gil himself did look much different though. Gil stopped stroking the boys head and had a scary thought. _What if he never looks any different?__** What if he never lives long enough too?**_

Gil felt the boy shake a bit more. Probably in the midst of a nightmare. Gilbert resolved to himself. Oz was going to live. He was going to live long. And he wasn't going to be dragged into the abyss. And if Oz did get dragged, Gilbert wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight.

...

**This chapter was a little shorter than the others... Well, at least there isn't a cliffhanger at the end of this.**

**To be continued! I would love to hear your Ideas about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I used Alice's character a lot in the previous chapters because her tomboy Tsundere attitude is just so fun to use! I may make a webcomic in the future with her as main, but as for now, lets focus on Oz and Gil...**

**PS: this will be it for now. I'll continue as soon as I get 8 reviews**

**I made some editations so it makes more sense (I hope)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter4 **

Oz felt like hell. His entire body hurt and his mouth tasted awful. When he sat up he was dizzy and hungry. What the heck happened to him? He shook his head, trying to get the memory back.

_He walked outside_

_There was a chain_

_He ran from it_

_Gil came, and almost got killed_

_He killed both Chains himself and then..._

The an then had him unbuttoning his shirt. _Darn, the bandages. _Oz pulled at them and underneath he saw his clock. Its time was 2o'clock.

So it really had happened.

At the end of the fight he saved everyone else, but he killed himself a bit. He was closer to the bottom of the abyss. Oz re-buttoned his shirt and headed out of his room. The wall clock in the hallway said it was still 3 in the morning, so unsurprisingly, he was the only one up. He headed up to the other rooms.

Alice's rooms door was closed. He didn't open it for fear of his face meeting with a pillow projectile. He... he didn't even want to go in breaks room. Lady Sharon was up, and her door was open. She seemed to be preoccupied with one of her very, very strange books. Gil's door was open. Oz peeked inside. _Sleeping habits never change.._ Oz thought as he saw Gil sleeping on his side and hugging a pillow with his mouth wide open. Just like he was yesterday and like he was 10 years ago.

Other than apearance, he hadn't changed that much.

Oz stepped inside, he saw that Gil had left his gun on the bed table. The Gil from 10 years ago would never do anything violent, let alone have known how to hold a gun. Oz picked the gun up carefully, half expecting Gil to wake up and take it from him. When he didn't, he set it back down. Gilbert looked much younger when he was asleep. But not as young as he used to. _I wonder how much he's really changed..._ Oz had a mean thought.

He sat down by Gil's head and whispered in his ear.

"Meow."

Whatever dream he was having, it just turned into a cat filled nightmare.

Oz took Gil's gun so he didn't start shooting at imaginary cats.

* * *

"Meow." Gilbert heard in his peaceful dream. One moment, everything was how it used to be, him, Oz, and Ada 10 years ago... Until I gigantic cat came in and sliced down all the trees. Gil woke with a start, grabbing for his gun on his bed table. _It not there..._

_IT WASN'T THERE!_

Gil threw on a shirt and searched his room. The gun wasn't in his jacket, and he hadn't dropped it anywhere... Gil sat down and collected his thoughts... when he smelt... smoke? None of the servants should have been up at this hour. Was the building on fire? Bypassing all the other rooms, he went to Oz's room to check on the unconscious child. To Gilbert's dismay, Oz wasn't in there.

Gil dashed to the kitchen.

* * *

Oz looked around the kitchen. Not a servant to be found. His stomach growled, voicing its needs. Oz gave in. He would (try) to cook. On a hook on the wall were the aprons. Unfortunately, all the cooks were female so his apron options were limited... He did know a thing or two about cooking from watching the maids cook when he was younger. Now if he could only harness those memories, he could make a half decent breakfast of eggs and toast. Simple enough.

* * *

When Gilbert entered the kitchen, the smell of smoke was stronger, and in front of the large, expensive stove was a flustered Oz nervously scraping burning eggs. What he was wearing... well it was unbearably cute to Gilbert. Over his blue pajamas Oz had on a frilly maid cook apron and a white bandana holding the hair out of his eyes.

_He's dressed like one of the cooks from the Bezarius mansion._ Gil thought back for a second. Oz hadn't seemed to notice him yet. He stood by the doorway watching the boy mimic the moves of a cook. Gilbert found it hard to suppress a laugh. The boy turned around, holding a pan of eggs he was about to shove into the garbage and nearly jumped out of his apron. Gil finally let his laugh out and smiled for a change.

"G-Gil?" Oz turned red. Gil laughed even more. Oz expression turned from embarrassed to upset at Gil's laughter. Gil forced himself to stop.

"I apologize," gilbert said, with a giggle still behind his voice. The boy pouted, but still blushed. Gil walked over and grabbed the pan from Oz, tapping it on the garbage barrel to get rid of the burnt mess. He washed the pan off, and got new ingredients from the fridge.

"You must be hungry to actually try cooking. You have been sleeping for the past two DAYS." Oz eyes opened wide.

"TWO DAYS?" he shouted in disbelief, but was shut up by the growling of his stomach. Gilbert suppressed another laugh.

"Sit," he told Oz.

Oz didn't listen. Rather, he followed Gilbert with every move he made, watching him add every spice, and seemed to take mental notes of it. Still wearing the frilly apron and bandana, he looked pretty silly. But even with Gilbert's chuckles here and there, Oz continued to watch. _He's always been too curious._ Gilbert thought to himself.

* * *

They both sat down at a table in the kitchen to eat. Perfect omletes and french toast. Something Oz couldn't have dreamed of making. Gilbert used to be a servant so he would know a little bit about cooking. As they ate, Oz was reminded of Gilbert's gun in his pajama pocket. He took it out and gave it to him. Gilbert had almost forgotten about it himself.

"Why did you take it?" he questioned seriously. But Oz laughed.

"I thought you were going to try and shoot at imaginary cats."

Gilbert remembered that he DID reach for the gun this morning. But how...

"How did you know that I dreamed about cats?" Gil asked child like.

Oz laughed again, and repeated himself from this morning. "Meow."

The combination of the cute outfit, smile, and word was way too much. Gil got flustered himself. Oz laughed again. And so did Gil.

This was the happiest moment they would have for a while...

* * *

Thankyou for reading! To be continued! (As soon as I get 8 reviews.)

**This chapter was all Gil and Oz baby!**

**I'm trying to grow the relation ship a bit before anyone does anything. u**

**Notice: I've figured out how to use bars!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, chapter 5.**

**Thank you for the helpful reviews! **

**Note: If Gil seemed terribly out of character in the last chapter, that had a purpose...**

**This chapter took a long time to write since I was sick... but I did make a promise!**

**Pandora Hearts is not mine By the way...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Oz was bored. That was the simplest way he could put it. After the early breakfast, Gil had told Oz to get back in his bed, since Sharon wouldn't like him being up with his healing wounds. Oz protested.

"But I feel fine!" he lied. He still had a rage of an ache in his side.

"Don't lie." Gilbert counted, as if reading the boy's mind. Reluctantly, he went back to his room...

And there he stayed.

For five hours...

_Five freaking hours..._

No one was up yet, and Gil was probably asleep. Idly playing with the tassels on one of his pillows, he constantly looked up to watch the time pass slowly. It was half past nine , far past daybreak, and no one was up yet. He swore if something didn't happen, he was going out of these four walls.

Oz ripped at the pillow.

The wall clock read 10o'clock. He lost the will to care if Sharon wouldn't like it or not. If he didn't walk about, he would die of boredom.

Just as Oz's hand reached out to the knob, it turned by another force. Never had Oz run so fast as he did back to bed. Pretending he was sleeping, the Party of the buildings other main inhabitants entered the room.

"I see he's still asleep then." a sounding concerned Sharon stated. She glided across the room to the chair by his head, followed by the others. Oz could hear Sharon pick up the medical case, missing the bandages he used just now to recover his wounds. As not to be found out, Oz pretended to stir.

Sharon noted the movement and announced. "I think he's waking up." Everyone turned to face Oz as he staged his waking.

"Sh-Sharon?" he faked a studder. Gilbert found it hard not to smile at the kid's great acting skills. He pretended to struggle to get up, but Sharon pushed him down.

"Now, now, You just got up. Rest." When Oz tried to sit up again, she pushed harder. Oz really did struggle to get up that time. The girl was stronger than her frail appearance suggested. She pinned Oz down. Break smiled at Sharon's persistence.

"No, that wont do. Your wounds still haven't healed." Sharon stated, pushing down harder on Oz shoulders with the patient tone gone from her voice. Oz gave up. Sharon took her hands off his shoulders

"Good, now, I need to change your bandages..." Alice left the room on that note. But Oz didn't notice it. He was more worried about being found out...

* * *

Alice stood in the hallway. Waiting for them all to be finished in Oz room.

_The blood._ She thought silently to herself.

_I don't want to remember..._

* * *

Gilbert sensed Oz state of emergency about the medical box. Sharon would definitely be upset about Oz being up. (No one liked the 'upset' version of Sharon... except maybe Break...) so he acted.

"I already replaced his bandages." Gilbert said hurriedly. Sharon looked down Oz' s shirt (without his consent) and checked his bandages, which were fresh.

"Oh, then. There's nothing for me to do. Thank you Gil." Looking a little disappointed she couldn't force her care upon Oz. She and Break left.

"Saved me again." Oz thanked Gil.

"Don't mention it." Gil replied. "I've been having to do it a lot lately."

Oz didn't let it show. But those words shook him. Gil has been saving him more times than he could count, and he's been out of the abyss for less than a month. He had definitely had noticed, but he didn't think Gil did. The fact that Gil noticed his being an inconvenience saddened him greatly.

He smiled anyways. So his friend wouldn't have to worry about him now.

"Haha, it's not like it's my fault." _It was his fault. _"I'm just unlucky."

Gilbert smiled. "You must be the unluckiest person I know."

In truth though, they both knew Oz had been through many hardships, and they couldn't blame all of them on lack of luck.

Oz stomach growled to break the silence.

"Didn't you just eat?" Gilbert asked jokingly.

"But that was hours ago. I want to eat now." Oz said childishly.

Gilbert smiled.

"There you go again." Oz mumbled, Gilbert heard.

"There I go again with what?" He asked.

"When everyone else is around, you don't smile. When no one is around, you do. I don't get it." Gilbert did have a nice smile... Oz shook his head to get the thought out.

"Why don't you smile around everyone else and only around me?" Oz asked. Gil only stood up and walked away. "I'll bring you breakfast." Was Gilbert's only audible response.

_Because you make me smile._ Was his mental one.

* * *

**...**

**At least its not a cliffhanger**

**Hmmm. Short chapter...**

**Whats up with Alice?**

**Well, I had to finish it today! I thought it would be more of a while for me to get 8 views. Since I didn't expect them so soon, I didn't prepare too well for this chapter.**

**If you have questions or anything, please put them in your review!**

**Thankyou again for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter. Finally, I'm sort of over my cold, and my writing block has ended!

**Hope to not dissapoint!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

It had been a week since Oz sustained his injury. Even though his side still ached a bit, his wounds were almost completely healed, so Sharon deemed him able to move around.

Oz sat up in his bed yawning. It was still only 1'oclock in the morning. Lately, Oz had been waking up constantly in the night, plagued by terrible nightmares of being dragged into the abyss. He hugged his knees and rested his face on his arms.

_I won't let that happen to me. Whatever it takes, I won't be taken there._

The usually comforting darkness was frightening then. It resembled the Abyss. Oz remembered that he wasn't even on a lower level. It led him to think-

_How terrible is the bottom?_

He tried his hardest to shake the thought away, but it continued to give him terrible nightmares.

* * *

Gilbert was up past midnight staring at his ceiling. His mind was full of worries and thoughts, that it was far to hard to sleep. The plush inviting pillows under his head might as well have been made of concrete, for not even them could tempt him to sleep.

Gilbert got up and headed out. Recently, Gilbert had gotten into midnight snacking. When he got to the kitchen, he ate some leftover cake from the nights tea party. Not exactly healthy, but it distracted the mind.

* * *

Alice was in her room, but not in her bed. Since she attained her first memory, she had been having horrible flashbacks that left her mind as soon as they came. The only thing she could remember was blood and pain. Also, she remembered longing for someone she knew wouldn't come anymore. The feelings sometimes made her cry, but she never let herself cry in front of Oz and the others. Her mind was suddenly taken back to Oz. The blood on his face after the battle with the chains. The red soaked bandages he wore.

A tear fell from her eye. She wiped it quickly and hugged her knees.

* * *

Sharon was reading away in her bedroom. The two main characters of it were really getting into it. _Ophileon and Delila layed in the bed kissing and hugging in an intimate embrace..._ Sharon was mentally cheering them on. _When an assasin came in and killed them both. Mercilessly. The end._

Sharon could not believe what she just read. _That was a pathetic ending!_ She thought to herself. _I could do better than that..._ _I bet I really could._ Sharon's imagination sparked. She lit another candle and grabbed a quill and parchment to write. _I can do better than that._

She wrote late into the night.

_

* * *

_

In his room, Break didn't look like he intended to go to bed. He was at his table with two candles lit. A new message arrived from Pandora. Telling about a chain in the city near them.

Another chore that he had to make some one do.

The letter was long and discriptive, so he just skimmed it.

"... escaped... dangerous... in illegal contract... 99 deaths..." he read aloud. Some boy named Savien made a contract with a powerful chain and by the report, he was due to be sucked into the abyss very soon.

Break folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the tea room early that morning. There was no tea, for the servants weren't awake yet. After a few minutes of silence, Break spoke.

" A new assignment has arrived from pandora. Oz, Alice, I would like you to take it."

Gilbert stood. "Then I'm accompanying them."

Break smiled as if he had planned this all out. "Very well then." He handed the file to gilbert.

He, Oz, and Alice headed out the door.

Once they left, Sharon turned to Break. "You did read the file, didn't you?" Sharon asked.

"Yes I did. The boy, Savien, he will be going to the abyss soon." Break answered.

" I do not think its wise to send Oz on a mission with someone so close to the abyss while his own time is ticking faster." Sharon looked down. "Who knows how he'll react."

Break smiled at her. "Which is why I sent Gilbert."

* * *

It was nice to be outside again for Oz. Being locked inside the mansion for a week was lonely. The fresh air and people made him feel fantastic. He wanted to explore, but whenever he was more than 5 feet away, Gilbert called him back.

He wandered with his eyes. People were dressed in new styles. And their were all kinds of new inventions for sale. (Well, old inventions. But he hadn't seen them in the 10 year absence.)

Something that really caught his eye was a book vender. In the front for sale was the Holy Knight series! He escaped Gilbert's watch to go check it out. Oz navigated his way through the hustle and bustle of people until he finally got to the vender. Instantly he purchased the volume from where he left off, and started reading.

Some minutes later, Oz noticed someone had joined him at the vender. A short, poorly dressed boy with brown hair and eyes. He picked up the same book as him, and slid it into his bag.

The vendor saw him.

"What do you think your doing." He grabbed the boys arm. "That's a very expensive hardcover." He squeezed the boys arm harder. The boy winced.

Oz grabbed the vendors hand. " I'm buying it for him." He handed the vendor money for the book, and the vendor let go of the boy.

"Come on," Oz instructed. The boy followed him.

When they were away from the vendor, the boy tugged on Oz vest. Oz turned around, and the boy pushed the book towards him. Oz smiled and pulled his own copy out. "S'okay, I have my own copy." The boy blushed and then went through his bag. Oz figured out what he was trying to do and pushed on his hand. "You don't need to pay me back."

The boy looked up and spoke in a quiet voice, almost inaudible. "Thank you sir."

"Don't worry about it. Were friends. I'm Oz, what's your name?"

The boy spoke a bit louder.

"Savien."

* * *

**Yes. Savien is an O.C. and I apologize. But all the characters are going to keep their original positions, and I'm not going to change any, therefore... an O.C was neccisary.**

**This chapter was a bit longer than usual. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter! **

**Special thanks to reviewer MsBenzedrine for grammatical help and for mentioning me in her Fullmetal Alchemist Fan fiction - The Art of Breaking (which is rated M for underage readers). suggested for Roy x Ed fans. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Gilbert handed the money to the meat vendor. The stupid rabbit said she wouldn't move until she had some jerky.

"This trip was supposed to be for investigating." Gil mumbled angrily. Alice had 4 sticks of jerky in her hand and 2 she was eating.

"That doesn't mean we cant have snacks. Live a little, Seaweed head.**" **She swallowed the jerky in her mouth and looked around. "I don't see Oz."

Gilbert tensed and looked around as well. They were surrounded by strangers, with no Oz in sight.

"Damn. He wandered away. Alice. Lets go!"

They ran in the crowd to search for Oz.

* * *

Oz and his new friend, Savien, went to get snacks. Savien tried to cover it, but Oz wouldn't let him. They sat on a bench away from the hustle and bustle with the bag of bread desserts. Oz noticed Savien was eating slowly.

"Its alright, you can eat as many as you want." Oz handed him the bag. Savien shook his head and whispered.

"I cant. My mom said my voice box is bad." He continued to nibble on the bread. Oz thought back to the medical books in his old library.

"Laryngeal nerve damage right?" It kept you from speaking loudly, and gave difficulty swallowing.

The boy looked at him as if he was speaking a different language. Oz sighed. "Never mind." They both continued to eat the desserts. The silence was awkward until Oz broke it.

"You read the Holy Knight series?"

Sevien nodded.

Oz took out a writing pad from his own bag along with a pen.

" If you can read, you can write."

For a half hour or so, the boys spoke and wrote about Holy Knight.

* * *

It was getting late. Savien was halfway through the writing pad**. **He had great handwriting his intricate doodles were very artistic.

"Who taught you to draw like that?" Oz asked smiling. Savien smiled too and took the writing pad back.

_Papa did. But Momma drew good. Even if she's a better music player. She taught me to play. _Oz found it funny that Savien was only a few years younger than him and still called his parents by baby names. But he didn't point it out.

"What instrument does your mother play?" Oz asked. Savien stopped playing. Instead of writing, he whispered.

" Momma used to play flute. But her's is mine now because she can't play it anymore**."** He sounded like he was about to cry, and wrote to continue.

_She died long, long ago. My papa did too. They died without me._

They both stopped smiling. Savien wiped his eyes and dug through his unorganized bag once again. When his hands emerged, he had a silver flute. He didn't even need to say. Oz already knew it was his mothers by the way he handled it.

"I can still play it, but quietly," Savien whispered. He played the flute. It was a magical, sad tune, but could only be heard well if you really listened. The people nearby didn't seemed to hear, but they seemed happier.

Even through the tragedy of the boy's story, Oz couldn't help but feel happy.

* * *

It had been about an hour and Gilbert and Alice still hadn't found Oz. Alice was out of jerky and getting really agitated. _Its like were going in circles_ Gilbert thought. The people all seemed the same as well as the stores. Gilbert was getting worried. _Oz, where-. _His thought was interrupted by Alice grabbing his coat.

"What, rabbit?" still not calling the chain by its name. "We have to go-."

"Shh. Listen." her head perked up. Gilbert tried to listen, but he didn't hear anything but the crowd. All of the sudden, Alice pulled on him and they dove in the crowd.

After a minute of running, Alice slowed down.

"Damn rabbit, what are you doing! We have to find Oz." Gilbert huffed.

"He's right there."

Sure enough, Oz was sitting on the bench. Next to him was a kid who seemed awfully familiar...

**

* * *

**

Oz saw Gil and Alice coming towards them.

"Ah... I'm in a lot of trouble." Oz said. Savien got up to run.

"No! Don't worry. Their my friends."

Gilbert got to them first.

"Oz! I told you not to wander!" Gilbert yelled.

"Sorry about that. It was just... I wanted to buy the book and then..." Oz trailed on until he noticed Gilbert was looking past him at Sevien, who was hiding behind Oz.

Oz turned around. " Its okay. Their not dangerous." Oz pushed Sevien in front of him. "This is Gilbert and Alice." He smiled. "Gilbert, Alice, this is Sevien."

* * *

When Oz pushed the child in front of him, he remembered. The child fit the description of the one in the report exactly.

"Gilbert, Alice, this is Savien." Oz said.

_Very dangerous. Don't be fooled._ Is what the report said. _Use all means necessary._

The child looked harmless, but...

"Oz, get away from him."

"Huh?"

"Come here."

"Eh? Why?" But Oz still obeyed. The child, Sevien, looked even more frightened.

"Savien. We need you to come with us." Gilbert ordered. The child did nothing but shake.

"Gilbert, what-." Gilbert cut him off.

"This is the contractor to the chain we need to return to Pandora."

At that, Savien took off running. Gilbert shot and missed.

"Damn!" He started to run, but Oz caught his coat.

"GILBERT! WHAT THE HELL?" Oz screamed. Gilbert tried to run, but Oz held tightly. Gilbert was frustrated and yelled.

"He killed 99 people! Our job is to keep him from killing any more!" with that, Oz loosened his grip and dropped to the ground. Gilbert ignored it and chased after Savien.

* * *

Oz couldn't believe it.

"He...killed...99...people..."

Oz wanted to just sit there, but he had to do something.

He couldn't save the people he's killed. But if they killed the chain, he could save Savien.

He had to make sure this happened.

* * *

Savien hid in an alley, curled up, and cried. He thought aloud.

"You promised they wouldn't come after me, you promised!" His quiet voice cracked.

_Its alright. They won't catch you. At least not before I bring your mom back._

"But how much longer?" he questioned inaudibly. The voice in his head heard him.

_We only have to kill a few more. Only a few more... How about those chasing us? Only a few more. _The voice chanted.

"B-but I don't wanna kill Oz." he mumbled through his running tears. "I'll kill anyone else. But I don't want to kill Oz."

_Fine. We'll compromise. I wont kill Oz, but anyone else will do? Anyone else?_

Savien wiped his tears. "Yes, anyone else. As long as momma comes back."

_Then we have a deal. A deal._

Savien's chain popped out of the shadows and enveloped him. Taking over his body.

"_**A deal. A deal.**_" The chain said in a loud voice.

It headed out into the crowd.

* * *

**Ohh. Its going down in the next chapter.**

**Thank you readers.**

**Next post will come as soon as I get 2 more reviews (to give me 16.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres a fun little note. Originally, the city visit was just going to be the gang going to the city, killing the chain, and acedentally killing some boy named Savien in the process. **

**But I got creative. Here you are readers!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Gilbert came to a dead end. Savien had gotten away. The chain caught up with him.

"Well thats just perfect. Now what?" She said sarcastically.

"Now we look." Gilbert and Alice exited the dead end street. Oz was waiting at the end of it, with a dismayed expressioned. It pained Gil, but it was for the best that he ignored it.

"Oz, come on."

He rushed in the crowd. Oz didn't move an inch. Instead, he walked down the dead end alley.

* * *

_Oh. A fresh target._ The voice in Savien said.

_No! That's Oz. We have a deal. Kill anyone but him._ Savien thought. Not wanting to give away his hiding spot.

The voice only laughed. _But he's basically asking for it!_

_No!_ Savien thought louder. _It's a deal. You promised._ He stuggled with the chain for control over his body. But the chain was stronger and completely possessed him.

_Oh. About that... I lied. _The voice laughed.

"Savien, I know your down here." the target called. "It's alright. Their not here anymore. Just come out."

_My cue._

* * *

"Savien, I know your down here. It's alright. Their not here anymore. Just come out." Oz yelled down the alley. It was seemingly empty. Oz walked down it a bit and heard a sniffle.

"Savien?" More sniffles.

Then a faint wisper. "Oz..." Savien jumped out of his hiding place behind a couple of barrels and hugged Oz. The child buried his head in Oz chest. He was shaking.

"It's Okay." Oz tried to comfort him. "They went away. But they can help you. So you don't have to kill." The boy shook more.

Savien whispered strangely. "I just... I just wanted momma back." He cried more.

"It's okay. The chain lied to you. If you come with me we can kill it." The boy stopped shaking. _Finally, were getting somewhere! _Oz thought happily.

Suddenly, Savien grabbed on to Oz back tighter. So tight, it hurt.

"Kill it?" Savien said in a perfectly audible voice.

_What?_ Oz thought. Savien grabbed on to him, in an almost bone crushing hug.

"S-Savien." Oz studdered through his compressed lungs. Savien looked up.

His eyes were filmed over and as black as night with nearly no white in them. On his face was a murderous smile.

"Sorry _Oz_. If you want to kill me, you have to kill the kid too."

The chain dug his fingers into Oz's back.

Oz screamed.

* * *

Gilbert and Alice were trapped in the current of the crowd.

"Dammit. We'll never get anywhere like this." the chain cursed. "The chain's probably killed someone by now."

As if perfectly timed, a scream echoed from the alley they just left. Some people in the crowd turned their heads, but did nothing. Gilbert and Alice were the only ones running towards it.

The chain reached the Alleyway first.

"OZ!" she screamed. Gilbert quickened his pace and set his gun to fire. When he reached the alleyway, he shot blindly, missing the chain holding Oz. The chain let go of him and jumped into the light. It was Savien. Gilbert got his gun ready to shoot.

"Honestly, you would shoot at a child? A child?" the chain chanted accusingly. "Go ahead and do it then." He raised his arms, ready to accept a bullet. Gilbert hesitated.

_Very dangerous. Don't be fooled. Use all means necessary._

Gilbert shot. At the moment of the click, the chain jumped out of Savien's body. Gilbert couldn't stop. Savien let out a whispered scream right before the bullet implanted itself in his chest.

The chain floated in mid air.

"Congratulations. You've killed an innocent child."

Gilbert set his gun again.

"You bastard!" he yelled right before he let a barrage of bullets out at the chain.

* * *

Oz, previously in a daze. Snapped out of it by the boom of a gunshot mixed with Savien's scream.

"Congratulations. You've killed an innocent child." said a voice from above.

"You bastard!" Gilbert yelled.

Through the many booms of bullets, Oz made his way to Savien. He ignored the pain and blood coming from the deep scratches on his back. His friend was bleeding heavily, but still looked alive.

"Savien!" Oz carefully lifted his friend up.

"O-Oz..." he studdered. His eyes were clouded. He looked on the verge of death. He managed a small smile. "Sorry." Tears escaped his eyes.

Suddenly, Saviens eyes went wide and his pupils strength. He fell out of Oz's hands and curled up, clutching his chest, and geve a whispered scream.

"SAVIEN!" Oz knew exactly what was happening. He got up to try to help the boy but was thrown far back by some invisible force. He hit a wall hard and fell to the ground. Oz got up to his hands and knees. On the other side of the Alley, Savien was glowing purple and was surrounded with a clock that was the same pattern as Oz's contracting mark.

"Oho!" the chain sang. " I see my time is almost up here. Master will be happy with the many I've killed. But I could grab at least one more." The chain raised a large, shadowy fist to attack Oz, but stopped mid swing.

"NO!" Savien screamed. The chain was immobilized. Oz got up.

"SAVIEN!" Oz ran towards the large purple clock, but Gil grabbed him.

"No Oz!" Gilbert had him in a lock but he struggled away and grabbed the gun.

"If we can kill the chain-!" He knocked Gilbert down and ran with the gun. Oz shot blindly at the chain. He shot until the gun was out of bullets, then shot the empty gun at it as if it would do something.

The chain, sinking in the ground along with Savien and his screams, smiled and sang:

"Useless."

Gilbert caught up to Oz and grabbed him. Oz screamed. There was no reason to. There was nothing else he could do but scream along with Savien.

After a couple of seconds, Savien's screams dissapeared and all that was left were Oz screams, a silver flute, and a copy of holy knight.

* * *

**This chapter was sort of short. Thats the end of my O.C.**

**Questions? Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

Continuing!

**No more Savien. Although I'm interested in knowing wether you liked him or not.**

**I was gone for a couple of days for 4****th**** of July, so this is a longer update.**

**ARGH! I CAME BACK FROM VACATION WITH THE INTENTION OF GETTING TO THE END OF THE PANDORA HEARTS MANGA AND YEN-PRESS TOOK IT OFF THE INTERNET! .A.**

**Now I have to buy the books. T.T**

**Well, at least I support the author!**

**Also, because of that I don't know anything past the anime/chapter 3 so sorry if some things don't match up with the manga. I will finish the series so I can give this story a fitting ending.**

**Hope my characters aren't being too OOC-ish. I try my best not to make them that way.**

**Now, since there's nothing else... On to the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Long after Savien sank into the ground, Oz stopped screaming. He collapsed on the ground where Savien was, unmoving. Many people were attracted to the scene by the purple light and screams, but the crowd had dwindled down to a curious passerby here and there. The police had come and gone, shooed away by Gilbert's pandora licence, and Oz just sat in the same place.

After an hour or so, it got dark. Oz still wouldn't budge. Gilbert went over to him. Oz's eyes were glazed over and staring into the distance.

"Oz, we have to go." Gilbert's words bounced right off of him. After a couple of pleas for the boy to move, Gilbert gave up. He took Oz in his arms and carried him to the carriage Break had sent for them.

* * *

Neither Sharon nor Break knew what to expect upon the groups arrival back. Sharon was still set on thinking that it was a bad idea, but hoped she wasn't right. Break was sure everything would go according to one of the scenarios he predicted for the missions,.Wether if it was good or bad, he did not know.

"They should have arrived by now." Sharon mumbled worriedly. She and break were having tea on the balcony, since they didn't have anything else to do but await the groups return.

" I sent a carriage for them a while ago, they should be arriving soon." Break said assuredly, with not a hint of worry in his voice.

After a couple of minutes of tea and snacking, they saw a carriage drive up the forested road to the building.

"Break, is that them?" Sharon asked.

"No, its someone I invited. Oz might need her when he gets back."

* * *

Oz was leaning against the window of the carriage. Earlier he was shaking and crying, but he had fallen asleep. Gil and Alice watched him incase he started again

When they arrived in front of the mansion, Gilbert lifted the sleeping Oz out of the carriage and carried him in. Alice followed.

"Now what?" She asked.

Gilbert was being as serious as he could. "We report back."

* * *

"Big brother... Is back?" the blonde girl who sat in the tea room nearly dropped her cup. She was dressed in a uniform.

"Yes. He may need you. But not at the moment. Right now, we wait."

The girl couldn't believe it. Even though her memories of him were faint, she had missed him so much in the last 10 years.

_I wonder what he looks like now? Does he look any different? Will he remember me? Am I taller than him? Will he like me anymore? _Too many thoughts ran through her head. She set her cup down, afraid she would drop it.

The sound of a carriage pulled into the front of the mansion.

"Ah, that must be them now." Break announced. Without thinking, the blonde hopped out of her chair, and ran out of the room.

"Ada!" Sharon yelled after the blonde. But Break stopped her.

"Let's leave her and see what happens." Break got up, and he and Sharon walked after Ada.

* * *

Gilbert walked in carrying the sleeping Oz. The scratches on his back staining his gloves with blood. As he got to the door it flew open almost knocking him over. On the other side of the door was a long-haired blonde girl who resembled Oz.

"Ada?" Gilbert asked suprised.

"I-is that my brother?" Ada asked, looking down at the boy in Gilbert's arms.

Gilbert nodded. Ada noticed the cuts on his back.

"Oh! He's Injured!" Ada yelped. She grabbed Gilbert by the arm of his jacket and yanked him in. "We must tend to Big brothers wounds immediately!" She slammed the door behind her leaving a confused and bitter Alice outside.

* * *

Ada dragged Gilbert into the house. They ran a ways up the stairs when Ada stopped.

"Ada, what is it?" Gilbert asked. Ada's face was serious, as if she was sensing something. It was a moment or two before she turned around and spoke.

"I don't..." she continued. The serious expression on her face.

"I don't know where his room is."

The serious atmosphere was killed.

Gilbert carried Oz and led Ada to Oz room. Ada attempted small talk on the way, but Gilbert was more focused on Oz. He wasn't physically hurt that badly, but he was probably mentally scarred for life. Gilbert set Oz down on the bed and got the medical kit. Ada had simmered down and sat next to him on a pulled up chair.

"Ah, Gil... Do you mind if I do it?" Ada asked. "It's just that I need to practice for medical emergency class." Gilbert nodded and handed the medical box to her.

He got up to leave and give Ada time with her brother when she gasped. Gilbert turned around.

"Big brother has a tattoo?"

_Damn, I forgot she wasn't supposed to know about that..._

"...Y-yeah..he does." Gilbert guessed he'd go with her Idea on it. Rather than telling her that her brother could die from it.

"Strange tattoo. I wonder why it's at 8'o clock."

Gilbert froze.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, its set at 8'o'clock."

Gilbert couldn't believe it. That was impossible. It was only at 2 last time he checked. He went over to the sleeping boy. Sure enough, the clock on his chest was at 8. Gilbert was angry with himself, but he didn't want to show that in front of Ada. He cursed in his head and went to leave as Ada amaturely tended to Oz minor wounds.

"Break!" Gilbert shouted as he entered the tea room. Break and Sharon were

"Ah, Gilbert. Is there a problem?" Break asked innocently, snacking on a seemingly endless set of cake.

"Oz contracting clock." Gilbert stated, taking a seat across the table from Break.

"Yes. And?" The clown asked a bit teasingly.

"Its at 8'o'clock."

This surprised Break. His usually all knowing expression faded into one of confusion.

"That's not possible..." Break trailed on. "There's no way that in such a short time..."

"There must be because it happened." Gilbert stated, obviously worried. "And I want to know what it was."

Break sounded agitated. "There ISN"T anything that could do that other than the abyss. And in order for that The Will would have to alter it itself."

"How would she do that?"

"Through the chain."

* * *

*takes pandora hearts storyline and stabs.*

Again, due to yen-press , I probably will do a lot of things unstorylinish.

I thought for 3 MONTHS it ended with the anime. My friend introduced me to the next vol.

DARN IT! If only I knew a month earlier! T.T

*goes out to buy book*

Well, it's a fanfic, so I guess the storyline boundaries are weaker.

And I would appreciate if no one tried to "sum it up" for me. It would spoil it.

I would like your input though.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reading websites!**

**I was reading furiously, thats why this is so late (lies...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Oz woke up from a near perfect sleep. He yawned and sat up, noticing the slight pain in his back. He also noticed a blonde sleeping by his bedside, holding his hand.

"I'm still dreaming, aren't I."

Upon his moving, the sleeping girl stirred. She looked tired herself. She had probably been watching him all night. He sat in his bed and watched her sleep, taking long rhythmic breaths and snoring quietly just like she used to.

_Ada._

Oz knew it must be her. But it was probably a dream... probably.

In her sleep, Ada's hand searched on the mattress the hand that left hers. Her head shot up and hit Oz head, sending him back on the mattress.

"Big brother?" Ada called as she opened her eyes.

"Ouch..." Oz moaned as he sat up again in his bed. "That hurt." He rubbed his forehead. It had a bump on it.

"Ah! Oh! Brother, I'm sorry!" Ada blushed and covered her face to try and hide it, but her hand went up to her head when she noticed the bump on her own head.

Careful to avoid the bump Oz patted her softly on her head.

"Its okay. Its only a bump." His voice was still a bit hoarse. His head hurt.

"At least I know this isn't a dream..."

Ada sniffled.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Oz asked. Ada shook her head.

"N-nothing... It's just that..." she paused. "I wanted a good first impression on big brother, and I blew it!" she yelled.

"You can try again." Oz said and smiled.

"O-okay." She was still stuttering but she smiled and stood up.

"Hi big brother."

* * *

Gilbert, Break, and Sharon had all started breakfast when they heard the siblings coming down.

They still seemed to be catching up.

"So you still have the cat?" Oz asked.

"Yes! Dinah's gotten really tall and really fat." Ada used her arms to gesture the size of it.

"You had always fed her too much." Oz said and laughed.

"That's because she's always hungry."

Both the siblings laughed as they entered the room.

_At least it doesn't seem like he's still sad. _Gilbert thought, relieved.

They continued the conversation until the table. They both sat down together at one side.

"I see you two are getting along rather well." Break stated.

Ada gave another cheeful smile. "Mm! I was afraid at first brother wouldn't know me... Or that he would be different... But Big brother is still big brother."

_Ada spoke so childishly..._ Gilbert said to himself. He wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"You still call him 'big brother' when you're the same size as him. Amuzing." Break said smiling. Purposely embarrassing the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! Oz, I must be taunting you!" Ada apologized. Oz just patted her on the head.

"Don't worry. It feels.. nostalgic."

We all ate the breakfast filled with happy conversation, even though more serious things were on Gil's mind. He looked at Oz worriedly.

_His clock... at 8'o'clock? Why would it do that... Theres no way. But Break said that if the Abyss directly tampered with the chain then... i-its possible... All things aside, it gives us less time for a solution... I wonder if Oz knows about it yet with the bandages covering him... _Gilbert was lost in thought, until he was snapped out of it by finding his concerned gaze met by Oz's.

"Something wrong?" Oz asked, cluelessly.

"No, nothing." Gilbert lied. There were a lot of things wrong.

* * *

Ada took her leave around the evening, smiling like a madwoman. Oz had walked her to her wagon while the others stayed in the parlor. She seemed so happy, and Oz was glad that he could make her sister happy.

Before she left, she gave them little "Gifts" uncle Oscar had sent. The gifts were large bottles of imported alchohols, a different kind for the each of them. Break had already cracked open his bottle of sherry, and Alice was chugging her case of beer, and Sharon was sipping her red wine gracefully. Gilbert was holding his un-drunk cup of white wine.

Oz came over after pouring himself a cup from his bottle of the same, though a stronger type, white wine. Oz decided to drink since he needed a bit more of cheering up after what he's been through.

* * *

The box Ada had left had the message "loosen up" written on it. Assisted by the fact that it was from Oscar, he already knew what it would be, and decided he wouldn't drink any of it. But when break opened it, they each had a different type of drink. If he didn't drink his, everyone would know, and he would be teased endlessly by both Break and Oscar. He was going to dump it out when he noticed that it was the most expensive out of all the drinks. He could dump it... but it was way too expensive to waste.

IT WAS A SETUP.

He would have to drink some of it...

_One cup. Thats it._

And then Oz walked over. His 'one cup' hope was lost, as the boy would force him to drink at least five.

Gilbert knew it would be bad if he drank a lot. He lost control of his mind whenever he drank... And recently, he's had... 'thoughts' about Oz. He's always liked Oz as a friend... but now he was liking him more than a friend should... and if he acted on that feeling, things could be bad.

"Woah!" Oz exclaimed. "Uncle Oscar got you this kind? I've only seen him bring it to big parties and all that! You are going to drink that right?"

No way out. "Yeah."

Oz sat down on the couch next to him. "Bottoms up!" They both drank from their cups.

* * *

Gilbert was completely intoxicated. He could barely see straight. He would dip in and out of mental consciousness every now and then, and wake up in a different spot then he was before.

_Ugh... This is bad._

This time when he woke up, he was sitting next to Oz, leaning on the banister of the window's porch. Oz was also there, talking in a slurred drunken cute way. Around them were there empty wine bottles accompanied by a couple of bottles of Alice's beer.

He obviously drank way too much.

Oz had stood up behind him and was looking at the sky. Gilbert staggered up as well. They both leaned on the banister looking at the sky. Oz was still talking but it seemed like a mumble. He turned to Gil and smiled every now and then, but Gilbert could barely understand a thing he said. But he noticed that his lips were moving too, though he didn't know what he was saying...He enjoyed the moment nonetheless.

He stared at Oz as he talked. Oz looked so... cute with the drunken blush plastered on his face. Add in the cutely toned drunken mumbles and a child's smile, it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly the smile disappeared to be replaced with a sad frown as Oz turned to Gil with a blushing, concerned face.

"Gil should go to bed. You seem a bit... tipsy." Oz laughed at that. Gilbert let his thoughts get ahead of him. _Oz is really really cute... What is he saying? He's laughing... Is that good? Is this a dream? It wouldn't matter what I do in a dream, right? Mabye..._

Gilbert couldn't handle the thoughts anymore so he let them run free.

* * *

"Y-your really really cute like this." Gilbert mumbled, interupting Oz and his suggestions on Gilbert going to sleep.

"Huh?" Oz asked. Surely he hadn't heard right. All of a sudden Gilbert grabbed Oz's shoulders and pulled him close. Oz turned red.

"Gilbert wha-," That was all Oz got out before Gilbert's Lips pressed against his own.

* * *

**Cliffhanger?**

**I did say this was a Gil x Oz fiction.**

**More to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

Err.. This is a retype of the first version of chapter 11. I didn't like how the first one was going...

**I was re-reading the first couple of chapters... they made my eyes bleed.**

**I hope that means I'm improving...**

**And IF that's the case, I hope this chapter makes my eyes bleed sometime in the future.**

**Also, sorry for the molasses slow updates recently. I've had loads of other stories on my mind, but I promised myself that I would **

**Since its been 10 chapters... I'll re-remind you that I don't own Pandora Hearts. I just own this fanfic.**

Chapter 11

"_Y-your really really cute like this." Gilbert mumbled, interupting Oz and his suggestions on Gilbert going to sleep._

"_Huh?" Oz asked. Surely he hadn't heard right. All of a sudden Gilbert grabbed Oz's shoulders and pulled him close. Oz turned red._

"_Gilbert wha-." That was all Oz got out before Gilbert's Lips pressed against his own._

* * *

'What?'

Thats what Oz wanted to say, but all that came out was a strange noise. His words were muffled by gilberts mouth. He stood there frozen in disbelief. Gilbert was kissing him...

**Gilbert was **_**kissing**_** him?**

This would be only the second actual kiss in his life. And his first one with a man. He had a non-consensual kiss with Alice before. But this kiss was different. In a good or bad way, he couldn't tell.

He also couldn't tell how long he had stood there while Gilbert kissed him. He tried to push him away but Gilbert wouldn't let go.

'Stop!' he tried to mumble through the kiss, but Gilbert wouldn't stop. Oz clenched his fist and threw a punch at Gilbert's chest. It was just enough to make him let go. Gilbert stumbled and then fell down, asleep.

Oz just stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe what just happened. He felt... strange. Almost in a sickening way. He didn't know wether it was the kiss or the alcohol. But he felt terrible. Oz ran to his room.

* * *

Gilbert woke up the next morning on the porch of the window with a sore head and back. This would have to be his worse hangover yet. He was still dizzy from the alcohol, but he managed to stumble into the parlor where the other hung over residents sat.

The room was a mess of bottles and bloody paper fans. Whatever happened last night must have been a mess.

Gilbert sat in one of the plush chairs, more tired than anyone should be at 10 in the morning. Lady Sharon was resting on the long couch with a book covering her face, mumbling something every now and then. Alice sat in her chair at the corner, cursing at any servant that came into the room 'too noisily' or tried to turn the lights on. Break sat by the coffee table, unfazed by the absurd amount of alcohol he consumed the night before, snacking on a dessert a servant had brought in. Everyone was in the room... Except Oz.

Gilbert's headache was starting to fade, and the memories of the previous night started to come back to him. From what he could remember, the night went by without any huge incidents.

From what he could remember at least.

There was a whole lot of gray area. Some parts were hazy and other parts he couldn't remember at all. He hoped that their being missing meant they weren't important. Since his headache was nearly gone, he got up to go check on Oz.

* * *

Oz layed in his bead. He felt sick to his stomach still. He didn't have a hangover, even though he drank so much, but his head still hurt with foreign thoughts worming their way into his mind. The kiss had sent his mind into a frenzy of mixed emotions. He loved Gil... but as a _friend._ He always thought the feeling was mutual... but now... the kiss...

Oz shook his head in frustration. A kiss didn't necessarily mean that Gil _loved_ him. After all, Alice kissed him, yet she treats him as a manservant...

_Maybe it was an accident... _But it couldn't have been. Not with the things that Gil said...

Oz could feel himself blushing and hid his embarrassment under his blankets. Gil had called him cute. Oz's feelings were so awkward. He didn't know if he could face Gil again without the weird thoughts coming back.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oz?" Gil's voice called. "Are you alright?"

_Not now!_ Oz thought. What had he come for? He didn't want to face Gilbert yet.

"Im fine... Just tired." Oz called back. Hoping that he didn't sound to stressed.

"Okay. The servants are going to bring breakfast soon so-"

Oz cut him off. He was really hungry, but he knew that at breakfast last night would come up as a topic.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." he said quickly. _Damn... That sounded suspicious._

"Sure..." Gil replied. Sounding completely unsatisfied with that answer. Oz could hear him leave. Oz let out his breath. He needed to get over all of this. He would have to face Gil eventually.

* * *

Gilbert got up and headed to Oz's room. When he got to the room, he could hear Oz tossing and turning on his bed. He knocked on the door.

"Oz, are you alright?" Gilbert could hear him stop.

"I'm fine... just tired." He said with a bitter tone. _What's with him?_ Gil didn't believe him for a second. He heard Oz stomach grumbling.

"Okay. The servants are going to bring breakfast soon so-"

"Nothanksimnothungry." Oz said it so quickly that it sounded like one word. Oz was obviously lying to him._ But why?_

Whatever it was, Oz didn't want to talk about it now.

Gilbert decided to accept that for the time being at least.

"Sure..." he said. And walked away.

* * *

**. I cant get this other story Idea of my mind.**

**But If I start something new, I'll never finish this...**

**Schools coming up...**


End file.
